


Eyes Only For You

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Homecoming, Jealous Jude, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude gets jealous when he sees another boy flirting with Connor at the homecoming dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this is the last fic I have to post from my tumblr. After this, I'll be posting as I write, but still posting simultaneously on both my tumblr and here. Thanks for reading!

Jude wasn’t even sure why he was here at this stupid dance anyway. The music was too loud, there were too many people and his suit was itchy. He glanced over to the dance floor and caught sight of Connor dancing, or at least trying to dance. Jude giggled. Oh yeah, right. That’s why he was here. Jude had yet to see the allure of going to the Homecoming Dance, but as long as he was with Connor it didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing. Jude rolled his eyes at just how cheesy his own internal monologue was. Lost in his own thoughts, Jude was startled when Connor plopped down next to him.

“Hey babe! You having fun?” Connor asked.

Jude blushed. He loved it when Connor called him “babe”. Not that he intended to admit that any time soon.

“Not exactly, but as long as you’re having fun I’m okay.” Jude replied, not wanting to sugar coat things for his boyfriend, but also not wanting him to feel as if they had to leave.

“You sure you don’t want to go home and like watch a movie or something?” Connor questioned, grabbing Jude’s hand as he spoke.

“I’m 100% sure Connor. Now go! Dance! Have fun! I’ll be right here waiting for the next slow dance.” Jude answered, smiling at Connor. Connor grinned, and bounded off towards the dance floor. Jude laughed. Connor was such a dork. But he was Jude’s dork, and that was just perfect to Jude.

After a few minutes, Jude’s curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered out to the dance floor, trying to see what the big deal was. Just a short ways from where he was standing, Jude saw Connor talking to another boy. The boy was definitely cute, Jude thought, and Connor was laughing at something he said. Jude felt his temper flare. Sure Connor could talk to other boys, but no one got to make Connor laugh like that except him. He was just about to stalk over to where they were talking when Connor noticed him standing there, and immediately dragged the other boy over to where Jude was standing.

“James, this is my boyfriend, Jude.” Connor shouted above the music, beaming at Jude. James awkwardly waved at Jude before shouting something about needing to go find some one. Jude didn’t really care what James had to say. Was Connor just oblivious to the fact that James was flirting with him? Before Jude could ask Connor about it though, a slow song came on and Connor immediately pulled Jude into his arms and began swaying in time with the music. Jude felt his irritation start to fade away in the safety of Connor’s arms, and he laid his head on Connor’s shoulder.

The song ended, and Connor pulled Jude away from the dance floor, leading him into a hallway outside the room where the dance was being held. Connor quickly kissed Jude, before pulling away and resting his forehead on Jude’s forehead.

“You know I only have eyes for you, right babe?” Connor said softly.

“He was cute though. And he made you laugh.” Jude mumbled, pulling away slightly to rest his head back on Connor’s shoulder.

“I love you though, Jude. It doesn’t matter how ‘cute’ another guy is or if he makes me laugh. No one is cute like you and no one makes me laugh like you do. Okay Jude?” Connor said lovingly.

“I love you too, Connor. And I’m sorry…I guess I just got jealous.” Jude spoke quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Connor said, giggling softly “now why don’t we go watch a movie and cuddle?”

Jude kissed Connor, before simply replying:

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
